Christmas With the PPGZ 2011
by orange powerpuff girl xox
Summary: The ppgz and rowdys are in the christmas spirit and then love occurs.
1. A wonderful christmas eve

Chapter 1

A wonderful christmas eve

the ppgz and rrbz were at the lab with the Professor, Ken and Poochi and they were in the middle of putting up the christmas tree and decorations.

"This is so fun!" Bubbles bounced from the ladder leaning on the tree.

"Yeah, hey buttercup you look down are you ok" Butch said with a show of worry.

"Im fine i just dont like decorating" she shouted.

"Typical buttercup, huh?" Blossom whispered.

"Grr i heard that Blossom" Buttercup began chasing Blossom around the room while everyone else sweatdropped.

2 hours later

"There, all finished" Brick said, jumping on the sofa and turning the CD player on.

the song O WHAT A WONDERFUL NIGHT came on and everyone started giggling.

"So i was wondering if, you'd like to go to the christmas party with me Bubbles?" Boomer blushed.

"Um I, well, I um" she stammered she looked to Blossom for help. Blossom nodded and winked.

"Ok, id like that Boomer" she blushed.

Boomer smiled to himself and winked at butch and brick.

"Yeah, blossy you wanna go with me" he said plainly.

"YES!" she shouted everyone looked at her as if saying 'crazy much'.

"Um, I mean id like that aswell, he he" she smiled, Brick smiled back.

The PPGZ are 13 and the RRBZ are now 14 and a bit. They became good after Mojo Jojo decided to give up taking over the world and become a normal monkey. due to this the RRB had no-where to live so they came to the proffesor and wanted to be good aswell. Now they are all living happy lives.

"Buttercup you want to..."Butch started.

"No" she smirked. She new if she didn't go it would make him mad.

"What why?" she frowned.

"Cause i'll have to wear something girly" she shivers.

"How'bout you go and you dont have to wear a dress?" Blossom interupted.

Brick told her to stop talking so he could see what would happen next.

"Hmm, i'll think about it" she moaned.

"Yess!" Butch whispered.

Everyone rolled their eyes, you see Butch had a wide crush on BC so he did anything to get her to go out with him.

"Hey guys look whose here" Ken called out from the door.

next thing they new Becky and Brandon were running up to them. Becky and Brandon were brother and sister, Becky was the orange PPGZ and Brandon was the orange RRBZ. But they lived in America with Bell, Bunny, Bliss and Blake and didnt visit often.

"we just came to give you a little something" Becky said while letting go of Brick. They exchanged gifts and cards and soon after, they both left.


	2. Orange powerpuff girl xox announcement

orange powerpuff girl xox announcment

Hey guys its orange powerpuff girl xox

Can I just give a shout out to ROCuevas for being really kind and reading lots of my storys and helping me to where I am now, so ROCuevas if your reading this, this long story I will be writing soon will be dedicated to you, thankyou.

after this christmas with the ppgz 2011 I will be doing a story of everyday in their lives so I will do one day of their lives everyday so that will be alot of chappies. here are some details.

Blossoms birthday: 6th july

Bubbles birthday: 18 feburary

Buttercups birthday: 2nd september

Berlinda and Becky's birthday: 17th september

Brick,Boomer and Butch's birthday: 20th march

Brandons birthday: 30th april

Kens birthday: 1st november

Professors birthday: 4th june

Princess himeko's birthday: 29th october

This story will start on the 1st of january which will be very soon so get ready to read!


	3. Yes?

chapter 3

Yes

"Well?" Butch asked

"Well what?" Buttercup wondered through her messy room with Butch leaning on her doorframe.

"Are you going to the party with me or not?" he said.

"Fine" Buttercup sighed.

"What really?" he asked, not believing what his counterpart just told him.

"Yes, i will go with you but dont get any silly ideas" she found her phone and wandered out to the lab, with an excited Butch tagging along beside her.

At the lab

At the lab Blossom, Brick, Bubbles and Boomer were sitting on the couch while Ken and the Professor were giving Poochi a test over.

Butch walked in and sat with his brothers but Buttercup motioned for Blossom and Bubbles to come with her.

Once the girls had left and shut the door, Butch began to tell Brick and Boomer all about what just happened.

"Thats great bro!" Brick said happily.

"Yeah, well done Butch" Boomer agreed.

In Blossoms room

Buttercup sat Blossom and Bubbles down on Blossoms bed and started talking.

"Im gonna need some fashion advice" she sighed.

Both girls looked Confused.

"Why?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, you hate our fashion talks" Bubbles said, obviously still confused.

"Cause im going to the party with Butch" she said quickly and held her fingers in her ears waiting for the squeal. And she got it.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKK" They both screamed in sync.

"So will you help me?" Buttercup smiled a fake but real smile.

"OF COURSE!" Bubbles and Blossom screached.

3 hours later

"And thats how you put on makeup" Blossom finished with a breath.

"I dont get it" Buttercup said plainly.

Bubbles sweatdropped.

"Well i guess we will have to do the makeup and clothes for you" she said.

"Great idea Bubbles!" Blossom pulled a hearts-in-her-eyes look.


	4. Christmas party

chapter 4

christmas party

It was the next day and Brick,Boomer and Butch were sitting in the lab waiting for the girls.

Brick is wearing Blue jeans and a red shirt with black trainers and looked quite hot. also he had his red cap on and his hip length hair in a ponytail.

Boomer has on a blue shirt with blue jeans and black shoes, his hair was in a messy style.

Butch is wearing a black and green shirt with blue jeans ripped at the knee's and black trainers.

But in Bubbles' room the girls were all ready but very nervous.

Blossom was wearing the same black dress with pink bows as in the program and those lovely red shoes as well.

Bubbles was wearing her same outfit aswell but buttercup had on a light green thigh length dress with dark green stars and brown high heels.

The girls walked down the long stair case and into the living room were the boys just sat there staring.

Because of this Blossom had hearts in her eyes, Bubbles giggled and Buttercup blushed.

"well thets go then" Brick announced as he led everyone to his car (yes he can drive).

When they got there there was loads of people in pretty frocks and suits and they all sat down at a six seater table.

The night went well they sat there chatting about the old days where they used to fight the rrb but now they are at a party with them until...

BEEP BEEP BEEP the boys watches and the girls belts started flashing so they rushed outside and transformed.

HYPER BLOSSOM

ROLLING BUBBLES

POWERED BUTTERCUP

HARD BRICK

FAST BOOMER

STRONG BUTCH

Blossom flipped open her compact and Brick flipped open his watch all the girls surrounded around the compact and all the boys surrounded around Bricks watch.

"What is it professor?" Blossom asked a little angrily.

"Its Mojo girls..." he began.

"huhum" the boys faked.

"and boys" proffesor sweatdropped, he sometimes forgot they were there.

"were all over it Professor" Blossom said before flying away with the girls.

"hey wait up" Brick shouted and sped off with the boys by his side.

When they got to the park were mojo was they were astonished. Mojo was wearing a santa suit and had a big gun that shot presents out of it.

"Well isnt that good if he's giving presents away" Boomer asked.

Just then Bubbles got his with a present and it surrounded her with sticky green gloop.

"EEW I think its made from boogers" Bubbles shouted she was very uncomfortable.

Boomer stayed with Bubbles and helped her out of the sticky stuff while the other four raced away to try and stop Mojo.

"Christmas pudding yoyo attack" Screamed Blossom.

" Candycane swing" Buttercup shouted.

" Mistletoe spin top attack" Brick yelled.

" Christmas carol sword swing" Butch shouted.

After that, Mojo was flunginto space.

"And never mess with our christmas ever again!" Blossom screamed.

Bubbles and Boomer flew towards them.

"Guys its too late the party's over" Bubbles said.

"Oh well thets go back to the lab" Brick said.

When they got back to the lab (cause they live in the lab now if i havent told you already) they plunged them selves back to the sofa.

"Hey girls?" Brick asked catching their attention.

"Yeah Brick" Blossom answered.

"Can me and the boys give you a little christmas gift now?" Boomer asked.

"Ok" The girls said together and they stood up.

The boys pulled the girls towards them and Kissed them softly, even Buttercup was blushing.


End file.
